steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Undersea Search (Electro Tales)
Undersea Search is the first episode of Electro Tales. Plot The episode started at the beach house. The crew except Clustery, Dogoo, Zip, Lapis, Peridot, Pearl and Garnet were playing Problemon. Pearl and Garnet were on the kitchen discussing. "Steven! Redstone! Can you two come down here?" Pearl asks. "Oh, sure." Redstone says, and saves and exit the game. The whole crew walked down to the kitchen. "Soo, why did you call us?" Steven asks "Because we are going on a serious mission, and I- Garnet tought that a fusion would help." Pearl said "A powerfull Gem Fusion between your mother and Redstone." Garnet says, and hearing such, Redstone gasped and turned starry eyed. "And officially knowing that you can fuse with us, such fusion will be needed." Garnet says Steven got starry eyed. Pearl rolled her eyes. "Okay then, lets begin!" he says and goes in front of the Warp Pad with Steven. Steven and Redstone were dancing on front of the Warp Pad, with everyone watching. Redstone began to spun Steven, and, both laughing, they tripped on the Warp Pad, and Steven fell on him. A pink thunder came out of the spot where they felt and glitched the lights, and a bud was on the top of it. After some time, the lights came back, and the bud opened, gently flying down to the ground with a figure on top of it. It looked like a pink teenager, wearing two pants, a shoe whose fingers could come off (like sandals), a hoodie, two shirts (although, one was smaller than the other) and a wooly, a bit big hair, along with only one eyeball. However, the smaller shit belonged to...Steven. Everyone looked at the figure. "What...what happened?" he speaks looks around "...Why is everybody looking at me?" he asks and blush. Coral blushed too. "...I..." he looked over to his arm, and then to his legs. "I..." He then touched Redstone's gemstone on one of his eyes. "...We fused! STEVEN WE FUSED!" "YEEEEEY!" he yells, and thunders come out of him, glitching the lights again. Garnet was smiling. The lights came back. Although everybody was happy, Amethyst and Pearl sure weren't amused. "Alright, can we hurry up?!" Pearl asks, angrily "Uh, sure." The fusion says, and steps on the Warp Pad "...What are we, anyways?" "I think we're...Kunzite, if I remember correctly." "Cool!" he talked to himself, and the other Gems stepped on the Warp Pad too. The Gems teleported away to the ruins of the Sea Shrine. However, they ended up being under a bunch of rocks and glass. However, a bunch of corals appeared and throwed all the rocks and glasses away. "Why is there wind underwater?" Kunzite asks. "I think its not wind..." Coral says, and points to a barrier of corals around a bunch of rocks and glass. The corals turn into butterflies and make Coral sit on them, while other bunch turns into a crown and "sits" on Coral's head. "Im not making that! I swear!" "Oh Coral, please. You're not the only one who can use knesys powers underwater." Pearl says, levitating a bit of sand. "But Im not controlling them!" Coral yells "Hm...its entirely possible that Coral gave life to them when she began to control them." Garnet says "Hey, let me test something out!" Kunzite goes to a kelp, and slaps a kelp. The kelp slaps itself and the other kelps around it slaps it "Oh." Kunzite picks a piece of sand and smashes it. The kelps stop, and they continue to walk foward. "Why are we here again?" Kunzite asks "And how am I breathing?" "First, we can't let Onyx stay roaming free on the ocean ever since Azurite launched him away. Second, you can breath because you're half Gem." Garnet says "OH yeah Onyx..." Kunzite says "I know that this feeling messes with you. But understand that we can't let him." Garnet says, and puts her hand on his shoulder. "...Oookaaay..." Kunzite says, and walks along with them. MEANWHILE, on the beach... A spaceship arrived the beach. Hematite stopped with the iron state "Ugh, finally!" Rubies with forehead, chest, back, right hand and left hand gemstones came out of the ship. Hematite entered the ship. Left handie Ruby looked over to the Temple "Um, gals...have you noticed how this place is shaped like a Gem?!" she asks "You're right! Wait a second, gals! This is actually a GEM BUILDING!" Chestie says, poiting to the temple "Oh...I have never actually noticed." Hematite says "We will explore it! EXPLORE!" Chestie says, and goes to the beach house. The Rubies and Hematite follow her "Uuugh..." BACK TO THE OCEAN... "Hey, whats this big building here?" Coral points to a big building right above them with a coral scepter. "Not sure..." Amethyst says. A scream was heard from there "They seem to be in trouble!" Kunzite says Onyx falls from the building. "GEMS! ATTACK!" Garnet says, and everybody summons their weapons "Hey, what does a bow and a shield do?" Kunzite asks, and summon both, and fuses them into a...slingshot. That can throw shields. "Meh." Kunzite then tought of attacking Onyx with that smol shield. However, the shield's size was growing "Wooow!" he shoots a big shield at Onyx, and slices off a part of Onyx' top. A eye come out of the top "Ewww..." Amethyst says However, Onyx noticed Steven's gemstone and Redstone's gemstone. He growled, and stopped attacking, and stopped in front of Kunzite. "Um...Hey! I have a ideia!" Kunzite then spits on his hand "Uh...where is his gemstone?" he asks. Garnet takes off a piece of his armor on his back, where his gemstone is. "Right here." she says. Onyx angrily turns around, and Kunzite uses the spit on Onyx' gemstone. Onyx form began to change. He turned more humanoid. His head, torso and limbs were unonected and were flying on the air, while the torso and limbs were wearing a black armor. He had spiky gray-white hair and a single gray eye. "...Onyx?" Kunzite asks Onyx happily growls. "Its me, Redstone! But Im currently fused with Steven right now." Kunzite says Onyx growls in a weird manner. "...I will show you when we get back to the Temple." Kunzite says "Whats this building?" Coral flies over to the surface with the others It was a city named "Ocean Town" judging by a sing. "...I guess Ocean Town exists!" Kunzite says "Lets just get back." Garnet says. They all walk back to the Warp Pad. Coral gets off the corals "Bye, my children! I will see you next time!" she says. The corals all turn into a hand who makes a "bye" action. They all teleport back to the Temple. "Alright-" Kunzite gets interrupted by Garnet "Theres somebody else here." she says "...Who?" Kunzite asks, and Garnet imediatly runs outside. Everybody follows. The ship was with a yellow tractor beam on the ocean. "...The Ruby Troop?" Kunzite asks "Can't be." Garnet says "Well, thats no problem!" Kunzite then summons his slingshot again, and makes the shield grow. After the shield was pretty big, he launched it at the Ruby ship. It ended up slicing the ship in half, some Rubies poofed, and they all fell on the ocean "...Woops." Kunzite says and unfuses. Redstone then hugs Onyx and Onyx does the same. endz. Characters * Pearl * Garnet * Amethyst * Steven * Redstone * Kunzite (debut) * Foreheadie Ruby (debut) * Chestie Ruby (debut) * Backie Ruby (debut) * Right Handie Ruby (debut) * Left Handie Ruby (debut) * Hematite * Coral * A bunch of corals * Onyx * Unknown Human That Screamed (scream only) * Azurite (mentioned) Trivia * Meep Category:Calim's Content Category:Pls no touch